


Sometimes the Secret Slips

by quiverby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiverby/pseuds/quiverby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is getting a bit tired of Jack's shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Secret Slips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).



> Gift fic for minkhollow for our anniversary. Love you, darling. 
> 
> Rebecca and Jack aren't my usual fare, so apologies if they're terrible. Phyllis is minkhollow's OC, just borrowing her.

**1962**

If there was one thing that was a universal truth in the Warehouse, it was that Jack Secord was a pain in the _behind_ when he was up to something. Rebecca knew something was up when he was actually early to breakfast, only grabbing a couple pieces of toast and running out the door. 

“Phyllis, did you see...” Rebecca gestured at Jack’s retreating backside. 

“Of course I did, Becks. I know that you think you’re the only person with eyes for Jack, but we all can at least acknowledge his presence, especially when he’s being a pain.” Phyllis rolled her eyes and it was then that Rebecca realized it was _her_ toast that Jack had stolen. 

“Take my toast. I just want fruit today anyway.” She rolled her eyes and pushed the plate over towards the other woman, picking up the newspaper someone had thoughtfully left on the table. After a few minutes of the same old news as yesterday, she got up, collected herself, and left for the Warehouse. 

Once she got there, the office was almost quiet. Charlie was off with Gus doing... who knows what, most of the research assistants had taken a mutual week off (much to Charlie’s chagrin, mind) so it was only herself, Jack, Phyllis, and possibly one more soul in the Warehouse. The air was almost clear of smoke as she sat down at her desk. On top of a case report that she had been putting off writing up, was a note in Jack’s characteristically spiky handwriting. 

_Meet me in Geneva twenty about noon._

_-Jack ___

__It was almost annoying, Jack thinking that he could tell her what to do. Most of the time, she just rolled her eyes and did what she wanted, however this note, especially after breakfast’s little display, it was too much. She made up her mind that she would go meet him, but not on his timeline._ _

__A few hours later (notably about a quarter after noon), after the case report was finally handed off to one of the other girls to be typed, she wandered down to the Warehouse floor. Whatever Jack had up his sleeve, it was probably better to get it over with. When she finally rounded the corner to Geneva twenty, she gasped._ _

__Geneva sector was a strangely empty part of the Warehouse, a few stray shelves, and an open area, as if the Warehouse was waiting for something coming in the future. That oddness aside, in the middle of the open area was a table, set up with a delicious looking lunch, candles, a vase of flowers, and what looked like the B &B’s best tablecloth. It took Rebecca a couple moments to find her voice. “Jack? What on _Earth_ have you been up to?” _ _

__The man himself practically bounced out from behind a crate, beaming. “Becks! You’re late.” He smirked at her for a moment, taking her hand and leading her to the table. “It’s our anniversary. Well, at least the anniversary of that cherry orchard. I thought we should celebrate in style.” He paused. “Well, that was my plan before we got stuck on inventory duty this week. This was the best I could do on short notice.”_ _

__In spite of everything, Rebecca had to smile. It was just sandwiches and some potato salad probably reclaimed from the kitchen, but somehow it was perfect. Once they were done with lunch, she helped Jack pack everything back in the picnic basket he’d brought it in. However, as she was folding a napkin, he came up from behind her and held her tightly._ _

__“Jack! What are you doing?” She turned around, but the smile on his face, a slightly-doofy, very un-Jack Secord grin made her hesitate._ _

__“Well, it has been a while, Becks.” That smirk was coming back, the one that just about drove her mad sometimes. “You know pretty much everyone is gone, and I told Phyllis last night to keep everyone away from here.”_ _

__“Are you actually proposing that we...” She just stared at him aghast for a moment. “In the _Warehouse_?” _ _

__“Sure, why not? I wouldn’t really tempt fate at the B &B, but here...” He was almost pleading a bit. “Come on, Becks. Live a little. No one’s going to find us.” _ _

__His hand wandered to her chest, and in that moment, some of her more impulsive streaks took over, and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. “You might have convinced me, Mr. Secord. I think I might need a bit more convincing, however.”_ _

__As he leaned over and kissed her, it was a foregone conclusion what happened next. She was just glad that Jack was right and no one was around for the rest of the day._ _

__~~~_ _

__**June 2012** _ _

__Cleaning Geneva Sector was a piece of cake. Claudia had no clue _why_ there was a mostly-empty part of the Warehouse, but at this point, she wasn’t going to complain. Humming to herself, she rounded a corner to find a strange scene. In the middle of an already-cleared area was a table with a couple of knocked-over folding chairs beside it. Everything was covered in about fifty years of possibly-sentient dust bunnies. As she walked over towards it, she noticed a broken vase and some now-dried flowers strewn on the floor. _ _

__“What the _fuck_?” She then noticed a few cigarette butts, and a crumpled empty pack. Walking over and picking it up, a few things clicked, and she looked back to the dishevelled table and eating area. “Oh, you didn’t. No. In the _Warehouse_?! Come on, guys. Really.” _ _

__Maybe it would be better if she wanted for Helena to do this particular bit of sweeping up._ _


End file.
